The Scourge
The Scourge is a faction founded by Marynmaru on 10/24/2015. These particular CORRUPT''' Black Numenorians are an evil faction of men known as '''The Scourge. They turned Dark in the 2nd age to serve Sauron, but estranged away from their kinsman in Umbar and left those lands for Darker shores to preserve an exclusive bloodline and heritage. With a new dark lord on the dark throne, the Scourge now look to their own interests in founding cities and fortifications in secret locations (for now) one such fortress is Fort Ulmaron, so named in mockery of the ocean god. The capital city is being raised on an island of grey rocks by the sea, and shall be named Maelstrom Peak. 'Their political interests are somewhat unknown at the moment, though In time they are sure to reveal their plans for middle earth. History The Reckoning During the time of the end of the Numenorean and Umbar war , poverty struck the people of Umbar hard. Starvation was commonplace, small children would fall from suckling their mothers dry teat, and die. Some men turned to the numenoreans for releif, others ended their own life because they could not bare the shame in admitting conquest. ' ''' Some men turned to their "Gods",for help, the spirits of the old world,to whom Sauron was akin. One such group of men, ''Black Numenorean's'' by blood, turned to the God of Waves for aid, the Maia: Osse. These evil men wanted vengence for the brutal conquest of Umbar by the Union of Numenor, and revenge for their brothers lives, a payment they sought to take in blood. Osse came forth one day to the self proclaimed '''"King of Black Waves" '''and made a pact with him and his people, if they would but drink the Dark Waters from Osse's well it would give them power and longevity rivaling that of an Elven lord, but at the cost of never being satisfied or quenched of their thirst for Gondorian and Good blood. These black numenorean outcasts drank the water gladly, and gained vigour and power similar to the Eldar with elegance, yet tenacity and ferocity that could not be contained or dimmed. These men then became known forever after as ''The Scourge.'' But the water also took the light from their smiles and the stole peace from their people, for as long as they lived they were doomed to serve evil and live out an unfulfilling hateful life of destruction and devilish creation. They are gray skinned like the rocks that they now call home. Other men had found out what the King of Black Waves and his people had done, and tried to dissuade his cause, in their wrath ''The Scourge'' slew their own kin, other black numenoreans and corsairs from Umbar. After the '''King of Black Waves ''(Marynmaru)' questioned the loyalties of the Umbarian leader, The lord '''Kvesir '''and his co commander banished this new faction and estranged people of The Scourge to the sea. Today they are rebuilding their old alliance with their old brothers and have an embassy in Umbar dedicated to restablishing a long lost alliance.' Builds Fort Ulmaron-''' Fortress and trading city of the Scourge, it serves as an embassy to Umbar . ''Maelstrom Peak- Grand fortress city of the Scourge on a Rocky Island called Tol Osseloth in the southern sea. The capital city held by the King of Black Waves Marynmaru.. and the seat of power to his kingdom. ''Castle Dark Wake - ''Great castle and fortress held by General Kamau, the second in power to the king. Government The Scourge are ruled by a king. His official title is the King of Black Waves. And he rules over the Kingdom of Tol Osseloth. In the future, Lords will serve as his emissaries and rule over potential land holdings in his name. 1st King of Black Waves: ☀Marynmaru (formerly known as auleofvalinor) '-BANNED-' Currently the King of Black Waves is missing and General Kamau will rule the Scourge until Marynmaru's return. General Kamau will rule under the name of the King of Black Waves. Members Members of this faction uses the " Scourge" title. Marynmaru, 'First King of Black Waves '''THBAR -' General of Dark Wake and the Second King of Black Waves and Current leader of the faction since Marynmaru's ban. '''jedimaster144 Joining The Scourge The Ritual: 3 tasks to join 1. Slay any Gondorian Npc and bring his damaged gear as proof of the slaughter. 2. Complete the Maelstrom Maze. (New recruits may choose to wait to complete the maze, as it is not fully completed, they will however be marked as unproven until such completion.) 3. Forge your own named weapon and present it to the king of black waves and pledge your life and sword in service to him and to the protection of his realms. The reason we do the ritual: People bring forth their old lives, broken steel filled with hatred and bloodlust (represented by the gondorian gear). To prove their willingness to become anew they must drink the waters of Osse. They must then complete the trial and come out on top as tested reborn as The Scourge "Corrupt" by the powers of the wrathful Maiar. The reforged and named Weapon of the New Black Numenorean represents their new life and new commitment to their King and their people. With this blade they will cut into the heart of the future, and carve a path for the foundation of ''a great new ''faction. What you "Good" Faction people need to understand is this: my happiness comes with your demise. My thirst for blood shall only be quenched once good is forever the weaker power on this server, if you have any questions about what "Evil" means, then you can google it for a definition. I'm sick and tired of people without authority threatening to ban such a dedicated being from middle earth. You are permitted to fear me, just be warned that you should expect the scourge to desecrate your pathetic gondorian remains, and should not ever seek compassion from an evil faction for you serve the will of the Valar. This page is a Work in Progress. Category:Faction Category:Evil Category:Men Category:Dunedain